The present invention relates generally to the field of medical imaging, and more specifically to the field of x-ray fluoroscopy. In particular, the present invention relates to the generation of three-dimensional data from fluorscopic image sequences.
In the field of medical imaging, fluoroscopy is a technique for generating real-time X-ray, low-dose image sequences. Because of this real-time aspect, fluoroscopy is useful for visualizing motion or processes that develop over time. For example, fluoroscopy may be employed intraoperatively, i.e., during surgical interventions or invasive procedures, such as to facilitate insertion or movement of catheters or other devices or to facilitate bone repair. In addition, fluoroscopy may be used in angiography, gastrointestinal tract imaging, and urography, to provide real-time imaging of the flow patterns of contrast-enhanced bodily fluids. The frame rate of the sequence of images may range from a few frames per second (fps) to 60 fps or more, depending on the application. For instance, cardiac angiography, where the anatomy is normally in rapid motion, would typically be performed at a high frame rate.
Fluoroscopic imaging is limited in some respects, however. For example, as with other forms of X-ray projection imaging, fluoroscopic images are two-dimensional representations of three-dimensional anatomic regions. As a result, overlying anatomical structures may make image interpretation more difficult. In addition, the anatomical context of the fluoroscopic images may be difficult to ascertain without a three-dimensional references. In addition, due to the low dose typically associated with fluoroscopic imaging, the images may be relatively noisy. Aspects of the present technique may address one or more of the problems set forth above.